The existing game provides an interface such as an item shop where a user obtains a new character or equipment to improve character capability.
The user purchases and obtains desired items among several items posted on the item shop, and the like, in which item information such as character information and equipment information is defined in the items posted on the item shop, and the like and therefore the user estimates how large the effect of the corresponding item including the item information is in the game to purchase the corresponding item.
In this case, there is a problem in that it is difficult to understand how large the item value of the corresponding item is, that is, how large the effect of the corresponding item is in the game based on the item information of the items posted on the item shop, and the like.
Meanwhile, all the items purchased by the user are items in which the item information is fixed in advance. According to a method for obtaining only the fixed item, when the user intends to obtain the item having the desired fixed item information, there is a problem in that much purchase costs may be required at the time of purchasing the item information having a high item value.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.